User talk:Dark Ridley
Dark Ridley, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:11, 29 April 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoKMZXnsF4k http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wkr8samEBQ&feature Found these clips for remakes of Metroid II ............what do you guys think?Dark Ridley 15:44, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Tagging articles as stubs To tag an article as a stub, don't directly add the category. Instead, just add to the bottom of the page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:10, 1 July 2008 (UTC) You might like this : I looked at the talk page for the watercooler forum and you said you wanted a page to create or comment on fan-made characters, planets, etc. I already made a topic like this on the forum. It is "any cool Ideas". GF Remnant 15:39, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Friend Vouchers Anyone willing to trade Friend Vouchers? By the way, how do you trade them in the first place? Dark Ridley 04:17, 21 November 2008 (UTC) image fer yer page You might know already, but there actually is a picture of Dark Ridley on this Wiki. I thought it might look good on your Userpage. The image can be found right here.---> http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Dark_Possessed_Ridley.jpg. Happy Thanksgiving! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 18:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Zero Mission video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnfKCdKJz6I&feature This guy actually took an alternate route to escape after defeating Mother Brain.... I am extremely impressed. Edit Warring Warning Please don't edit war, as you did on this page: *Metroid Prime Hunters: http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_Prime_Hunters&diff=32618&oldid=30983 http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_Prime_Hunters&diff=32621&oldid=32618 http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_Prime_Hunters&diff=32630&oldid=32621 http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_Prime_Hunters&diff=32631&oldid=32630 As an experienced user, you do have leniency in these sort of matters, but this leniency does not extend forever - blocks and page protections will be used as necessary. Please note that a similar message has been sent to User:DragonTetra as this was not limited to you. :Tip:' To avoid edit war conflicts, always add an edit summary when reverting someone else's edits, unless those edits were vandalism. As a general rule of thumb, if your revert is reverted twice, it is best to discuss it with the user directly or an administrator if that fails rather than revert again if it is not vandalism. Repeat vandalism should be reported to an administrator. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:56, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Request You have uploaded images recently, (specifically, on Nov. 30th) and they seem to be a little off-center, if you know what I mean. If you're able, could you edit these images (to be centered on the subject creatures) and re-upload them soon? If you're not, and you're having trouble with the photo-editing software, I could gladly lend a hand with teaching the cropping process. (Even if it's only the Microsoft Paint program.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:09, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Well, you certainly were busy with image uploading yesterday! Thank you for centering the images. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:26, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Well, feel free to add the pictures to the pages they belong too, or make them for them, and anyone may do this. Some images are of those that appear to be only concept creatures, so I am unsure what to do with them. Dark Ridley 18:55, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Note Realize that the manipulated Beam Trooper images you uploaded are considered fanart. On the Beam Trooper's talkpage, you can see that this has been discussed before, and I even made images almost identical to the ones you uploaded! These may have been able to fly about 5 months ago, however, the new image policy clearly dictates that we couldn't do something like that. I'm going to indicate the same on that article's talk page, too. If you have any questions, comments, or would like me to further elaborate on the matter, you know where to contact me! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry I'll get rid of them. Dark Ridley 22:30, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. (As you probably already noticed,) I took care of it about the time that the note above was posted. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Vote! '''''Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Metroids on Phaaze Hi there, I just wanted to answer a question you asked back at the Emperor Ing talk page. You asked the following: How do we know that metroids existed on Phaaze long before the pirates discovered it? For all we know, the pirates brought metroids there and they flourished on the phazon-soaked world. I agree that the enormous amount of Metroids (and hives) that were on Phaaze as Samus explored it is explainable by saying the Pirates brought their specimens on the phazon planet after Dark Samus found it. However, all of this happened a long time after the Tallon IV incident, in which a Leviathan carrying the dreaded Metroid Prime (a.k.a the WORM) crashed on Tallon IV. Thats why a lot of people believe that metroids, or at least ONE metroid, existed on Phaaze long before the pirates discovered it, because all clues and hints seem to point to the logic that Metroid Prime was not born on Tallon IV, but on Phaaze. (Latinlingo 23:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC)) Game names Hello, I'm just leaving this message to remind you to use itallics when writing game names in articles. And please try and use the correct words, for example you used "their" instead of "there" on the Morph Ball page. I'm sure you don't need to be told about this though. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ums 8 hey darkridley, i left an edit a few minutes ago and you erased it. was there anything wrong with the edit? i was just wondering so i dont make that mistake again. (TWINfires 22:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC)) You wrote that the corpse could have been Dark Samus', which is impossible as she was killed at the end of MP3. Dark Ridley 01:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) As you recall, dark samus was thought to be dead at the end of metroid prime 2, but she regenerated. Also at the end of metroid prime 3 samus was nearly 99% corrupted, but after all the phazon was destroyed samus was still alive. since this is possible dark samus could have lived since she wasnt completely made of phazon. Remember the phazon suit contains some DNA from the omega pirate, and samus's DNA. It also has DNA from the metroid prime since the metroid prime did absorb samus's phazon suit. So that means dark samus could be only 99% phazon. And dont forget the ship that followed samus at the end of metroid prime 3. (TWINfires 20:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC)) No. Metroid Prime 3 is the last Prime game, so Dark Samus is not coming back. She was permanently killed on Phaaze. If all the phazon was destroyed than Dark Samus would have been as well, simply do to the fact that she was a phazon-based life form. And if you actually check the part about the ship, its believed to be Sylux's. Dark Ridley 13:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) She was not completely phazon based, at the end of metroid prime a hand sprung up from the remains of the metroid prime. This hand was proven to be dark samus, which means that she is actualy a heavily mutated metroid. If thats true, after the phazon was destroyed dark samus would no longer be phazon corrupted and is still alive. Also, the ship was never confirmed to be Sylux's. Retro didn't develop metroid prime hunters so they probably didnt want to say anything about it in any of their games. My guess is that Retro wanted to repeat the success they got for the first Prime game so they made the ending similar in corruption. In some interveiws with the developers at Retro they often say they will bring dark samus back if the fans want them to. So if the fans want Sylux to be in the next game then he's in the next game. But if they want Dark Samus in Prime 4 then Dark Samus is in Prime 4. I will admit she is listed as dead in this wiki. TWINfires 21:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC)